What It's Like To Be Loved By You
by bryshenners
Summary: Draco is a changed man after the war and he has a lot of troubles. There's only one person who makes him feel better about himself and the awful crimes that he committed, despite being granted a full pardon. Could there be more to his lifelong friendship with Astoria Greengrass? References made to my stories A Change of Heart and The Malfoy Family so please feel free to read those.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for all those who decided to give this a read. This story is how I imagine Draco and Astoria began their relationship, it also follows on from my stories A Change of Heart and The Malfoy Family, so I may reference back to these stories so I apologise for any confusion so feel free to read/review those first before reading this one.**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter related belongs to the fabulous J K Rowling, I own nothing nor make any money from writing these fanfictions.**

* * *

**August 2000 **

Much had changed in the two years since the Dark Lord's final downfall. The wizarding world had been reformed and all those who had been a supported of Voldemort during the second war was now serving a life sentence in Azkaban. Of course, the Malfoys had been spared jail. Due to his mother's lie, Draco Malfoy was a free man; but it came at a price. Their dark artifacts had been taken into possession of the Ministry, they had been fined a heavy amount, kept under house arrest for a year and accompanied in public by two aurors in the same amount of time. The Malfoy name no longer meant much to the wizarding world and his father had found the whole ordeal embarrassing. No longer could they skip the queues in the bank and no longer could they get an automatic table at a restaurant. No longer did Lucius Malfoy have influence at the Ministry.

But his family were still rich and they still had their manor in Wiltshire, not that he spent much time there. His parents were currently staying in Cairo in their suite they had owned before he had been born, he guessed that it was due to the fact that his parents wanted to escape the memories of bloodshed that had occured in their family home.

Draco was twenty years of age now, working in the trade industry for the Ministry. Mostly trading of rare ancient artifacts from China or Egypt found in new tombs and it was his job to collect the artifact and bring it safely back to Britain to give to his boss. He enjoyed his job a great deal, he got to explore new countries and cultures and that had helped to change him since he left Hogwarts, but the one thing he didn't like was having to report to someone. Since Kingsley Shacklebolt had agreed to give him a position, he was kept under close watch.

Today, he was found walking through Saliunca Alley; one of the many shopping and dining districts in the wizarding world. On his return from Shanghai, an old friend had written to him requesting that he meet her for lunch, to which he had agreed. He entered the restaurant and the waiter sat him at the table that had been booked. He ordered a bottle of firewhiskey and drummed his fingers impatiently along the table, if he had learned one thing about the opposite sex, it was that they were always fashioably late.

He stood and smiled thinly when he saw her rushing over to the table. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders and her green eyes lit up as she smiled, he had missed seeing her friendly face. She gently placed her arms around his shoulders as she drew him in for a quick hug before sitting in the sit opposite his.

"Hello Draco." she said.

"Daphne." Draco nodded.

"You've lost weight." Daphne noted.

"It's been a very stressful two years."

Daphne nodded and placed an order for a gillywater before looking at the menu. Draco looked at his before deciding to order the lobster and took another swig of his firewhiskey. He and Daphne had known each other since he had been born, they had been born into the same school year and had been rather close in their younger years. Their mothers, Narcissa and Jemima had been best friends since they were children and Narcissa had been named as Daphne's godmother.

The two ordered their meals and caught up, with Draco telling her about his travels and Daphne filling him in on what she had been upto since graduating. She seemed rather impressed by the tales of his travels and when she brought up the subject of his breakup with Pansy Parkinson, his smile faded.

"She's pretty cut up about it."

"I ended it over a year ago now and she's still going on about it?" Draco sneered.

Daphne sighed heavily before draining the rest of her drink.

"She's in love with you Draco, of course she's still going to be going on about it." Daphne replied.

"She's in love with the person I was. I've changed and it's not fair on either of us for me to pretend I'm still the same person."

"I agree with you, it's not fair to pretend that you're still something that you once were. But she's my best friend and I have to sympathise with her, you understand?"

Draco nodded curtly before ordering another firewhiskey, to which Daphne raised her eyebrows.

"Another one? Don't you have work?"

"This afternoon and besides I happen to like the taste."

"Since when?" Daphne questioned.

"When do you think?" he answered.

Daphne patted his hand in concern, "Draco, have you considered talking to someone about it?"

"I talk to my parents-

"I mean a professional."

Draco shook his head, he didn't want some paid oaf to know about his way of handling what he had been forced to do. He didn't want to talk about his terrifying ordeal as a Death Eater, as a prisoner. It was part of the reason that he had broken up with Pansy, she had always pushed him to open up about it when he wasn't ready to. Instead firewhiskey helped, it had certainly helped his father a lot.

"I'll tell you what, it's my twenty-first next month and my parents are throwing me a party. Why don't you come?" Daphne suggested.

"And face Pansy?"

"I promise she'll be on her best behaviour and besides Tori just graduated, she'd love to see you too." Daphne smiled.

"Tori, wow it's been a long time since I last saw her. How is she?" asked Draco.

"She's great, passed all her NEWTs with flying colours. She's got a part time job Madam Malkin's, starting next week." Daphne replied.

The waiter came back with their bill to which Draco pulled out a bag of gold and placed it on the table before he and Daphne took their exit. As much as his life was flooded with work, he was rather looking forward to Daphne's twenty-first.


	2. Chapter 2

**September 2000**

"What are your plans tonight Draco?" asked Narcissa.

Draco looked up from swirling the brandy round in the glass and gave his mother a small smile.

"It's Daphne's party tonight so I said I'd go." Draco replied.

Narcissa returned her son's smile, "I'm rather pleased that you're socialising again. The ministry keeps you rather busy."

"I like being kept busy."

"I know darling. Will Pansy be going?" asked Narcissa.

Draco nodded, knowing full well that his mother's intentions were. His parents wanted to see him married, not for the sake of continuing the bloodline and having an heir, they wanted him to marry someone to bring a bit of happiness to his life. He had dated Pansy from his fourth year until his nineteenth birthday, he could honestly say that whilst he had feelings for the girl, he had never loved her. He loved the attention that she gave him and she was pure-blooded which then he had considered of great importance.

He was no longer the person who he once was, no longer the favourite of Severus Snape. No longer was he the leader of his Slytherin gang who were horrible to the classmates they deemed lesser than them. At sixteen he had been made a Death Eater, at the time he thought it an honour. But over the course of his sixth year he had come to realise that it was a punishment for his father's mistake and his mother was the one who had suffered the most. During his seventh year, he was rather grateful to escape from home, for Voldemort's presence was constant there. Although his presence was also at Hogwarts, he felt some sort of escape from the Dark Lord at school.

When Voldemort had been killed for good, his father had become distant. All of them fuelled with regret at what path they had chosen. Lucius had been taken into custody and Draco felt a sense of gratitude towards his enemy for helping them all receive a pardon, this was only due to his mother's lie. His father had become a heavier drinker than normal and he knew that although his parents still loved each other, their marriage was strained. He had never seen his parents argue as much as they did now, he had always believed that their love was strong.

"Mother, can I ask you something?"

Narcissa smiled, "You can talk to me about anything Draco, you know that."

"Was there ever a point apart from now where you and father had a strained relationship?"

Narcissa's smile faded briefly before she gestured for him to follow her to the study. He obeyed silently, wondering what his mother wanted to show him. He got his answer when she pulled out a photo album and blew off the dust before opening it to show him a picture of her, his father and a brunette boy from their school days. Draco's eyes widened as he saw his father smiling and the brunette boy kiss his mother's cheek, this was evidence enough that his mother was the brunette boy's girlfriend.

"His name was Charles Robert Flint. He was my first love."

Draco looked at his mother, "You've never mentioned him before."

Narcissa closed the book and placed it back in its place on te shelf.

"He was your father's best friend at school. In his seventh year, two Gryffindors had taken a liking to me. They drugged me and Charlie found out about it. Your father and Charlie dueled the other two and your father doesn't know whose curse killed him, but Charlie died during that duel."

"But you married father."

Narcissa smiled, "I loved Charlie so much and for six years I blamed your father for his death. Eventually your father and I grew closer and I fell in love with him. So yes Draco, we have had a strained relationship but we work our hardest on our marriage. We do not want to divorce for I still love your father despite his selfishness, his putting the old cause first and neglecting us and his tendency to drink heavily these days. He taught me that it was okay to move on and love again." she replied.

Draco nodded, causing Narcissa to frown.

"Are you considering reuniting with Pansy?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I liked her enormously and I know she loves me, she's still hurt at my decision to end our relationship last year. If she was willing to get to know the man I am now then I would consider a reunion between us." Draco answered.

Narcissa stroked her son's cheek, "Draco, I want you to be with someone that you could love just as much as I love your father. As much as I loved Charlie. You deserve to be loved by someone who can accept your past and know that you aren't that person anymore, but if you believe that Pansy can then I believe that you can work on your strained relationship as hard as I work on my own."

Draco hugged his mother briefly before saying his goodbyes and apparating to the Greengrass residence. He knocked on the door of the three story townhouse and smiled when he saw that it was Daphne's younger brother Richard who had answered the door.

"Nice to see you Draco." Richard greeted, taking his cloak.

"It's nice to have a change of scenery." Draco replied.

"Surely you get quite a lot of that?"

Draco nodded, "I meant it's nice to see more of my home country for a change."

He went into the kitchen and helped himself to a bottle of beer, searching through the crowds to look for Daphne. Draco walked through the crowd when he finally spotted her, only to be interrupted by his ex-girlfriend.

"Hello Draco." Pansy said brightly.

"Pansy." he greeted curtly.

"How have you been?"

"I've been well, and you?" Draco asked politely.

"I miss you." Pansy answered.

"I know, Daphne told me that you still mention me."

"Is that bad?"

Draco shrugged, "We spent a lot of time together and what happened has changed me deeply, you know my reasons for ending our relationship. It wasn't fair to either of us to pretend to be something that I once was Pansy, you deserve better than that." he replied.

Pansy nodded sadly, "Is there any hope for a future for us?"

Draco shrugged again, he didn't know what he wanted and he didn't want to have this conversation at an old friend's birthday party.

"I'm home for three weeks, write to me when you are available and I'll take you for a coffee and we'll discuss it then." said Draco.

Pansy smiled, "I'll look forward to it."

Draco left her and carried on through the crowd, tapping Daphne on the shoulder and giving her a brief hug.

"I'm glad you made it." said Daphne, taking his hand and leading him out into the back garden for some air.

He took a swig of his beer, noticing as they stood by a lamp that Daphne was rather tipsy. She had never been one to give away her drunken state in slurring of words or being incapable of walking, it was always in her eyes. Her green eyes were bloodshoot and staring at him in a dreamy way, many people had teased him in the past that she looked at him like that because she fancied him. Draco knew this was nonsense for she had always had a thing for Blaise Zabini, she only saw him as a friend.

"Did you have a nice day?" Draco asked.

Daphne nodded before taking another swig of wine from her glass.

"Mum and Dad bought me new dress robes and some new jewellery. Tori and Rich took me out for lunch."

"That was nice of them."

Daphne nodded again before placing her wine glass on the garden table and led Draco back inside.

"Tori's been dying to see you all day."

Before Draco could respond to Daphne's statement, she stopped them both in front of a girl with their back to them. Daphne tapped the girl on the shoulder and the girl turned, causing Draco to feel stunned. This couldn't be Tori.

He had always remembered Astoria Greengrass as a little girl with long brown hair and the same green eyes as her mother and sister. Her front tooth missing and grazed knees as Tori loved to climb up trees as a child. She had also had freckles on her nose. But now her ivory skin was freckle free, her brown hair fell just past her shoulders and her green eyes complimented her smile. She was utterly beautiful.

"Tori, you remember Draco?" asked Daphne.

Astoria nodded and smiled at Draco, shaking his hand.

"Lovely to see you Draco."

"It's been a long time Tori."

"She's been desperate to see you all afternoon, kept going on about it during lunch." Daphne teased.

"Daphne." Tori complained.

Her sister merely grinned, "I'll leave you two to catch up." said Daphne and disappeared into the crowd of dancing people.

Astoria led Draco back outside and the two sat at the garden table, both telling the other about their lives since they had last seen each other. Tori was rather impressed with Draco's travels and he felt rather glad to know she was enjoying her job in Madam Malkin's. It was when Draco said that he had to travel to New York in three weeks time that Tori sighed.

"I'd love to travel, you're so lucky you get to do so much with the nature of your job."

"Due to the business deal, sometimes I don't even get to see the sights."

"I still think you're lucky." Tori stated.

"Well perhaps you'd like to accompany me one time? I am allowed to take someone with me depending on the location and how much notice I give." Draco offered.

Astoria's eyes widened in surprise, "You'd take me with you?"

Draco nodded, "You're an old friend, I've known you since you were born. Besides I could do with the company."

"You're lonely?"

"What makes you think that?"

Tori leaned across the table and gently squeezed his hand, making him feel like his guard was being let down. He had never had these types of conversations with Pansy, he had never felt the need to. But Tori was completely different.

"The look in your eyes Draco." Tori sighed.

Draco cleared his throat and she released his hand, settling back into her chair.

"I'm home for three weeks, would you like to get lunch sometime? You could tell me more of the places you'd like to visit and I'll see when I'm next going to that country or city?" Draco asked.

Tori's eyes lit up gratefully as she smiled widely at him.

"I'll owl you during tomorrow if you like?"

Draco returned her smile and nodded, having something to look forward to whilst he was home. Lunch with Astoria was going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: As I said in the last chapter, this story references back to my stories A Change of Heart and it's sequel The Malfoy Family, so sorry if I've confused anyone. I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review to let me know what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Draco stepped into Madam Puddifoots and saw that Pansy was already sat at a table with two coffees. He returned her smile and sat opposite her, hoping that his meeting up with her wasn't going to be a mistake. She had written to him constantly to which he rarely had the time to reply to each of her letters, in the end he got rather frustrated that he told her to meet him at Madam Puddifoots for a coffee.

"You look well." Pansy started.

"Thanks." Draco mumbled as he sipped his coffee.

"How are things?"

"Good thanks, yourself?"

"Lousy, Mum and Dad are getting divorced."

"My mother never said."

"My mum isn't really in touch with her old school friends Draco." Pansy replied.

"That's a pity, you know my mother has managed to maintain her friendships despite our lack of social standing these days?" Draco mused.

Pansy poured some sugar into her coffee and spent a while stirring the liquid in the cup. She didn't understand why it felt so awkward to have a conversation with the boy she loved, she wished that she and Draco had never gone their separate ways. She had tried to move on but had failed miserably.

"Do you ever miss it?"

Draco looked up at her, "Miss what, Pansy?"

"Us." Pansy answered.

Draco sighed and took a large gulp of coffee, not even wincing as it burned the back of his throat.

"Pansy, I like you a great deal. You know my reasons for ending our relationship so I won't have that conversation again." Draco stated.

"Do you think we could have a future?" asked Pansy, desperately.

He looked into her eyes and saw that she was still the schoolgirl who admired him and fawned over him. At the time he loved the attention and devotion she gave him, liked the fact that he was a bully. But now when he saw Potter walking through the halls at the Ministry, he didn't taunt his rival. They were never going to be friends but he always acknowledged Potter and Weasley with a nod of the head when he saw them. He wanted them to know that he was a changed man and was trying to be a better person than how he had been raised. He had been raised a spoiled brat whose father was strict about his education and his mother had always given him everything he had ever wanted. He had also seen how his father's cold manner had earned him the respect of those lesser people and he had admired Lucius for that, now he knew better. Draco wanted to earn respect, not bully or bribe people into it.

Draco saw that Pansy was desperate for them to be the couple that they were and he shook his head harshly; causing Pansy's eyes to well up into tears.

"I'm sorry but I can't be what you want me to be."

"But you are-

"No Pansy, I'm not. I deserve better than someone who wants me to pretend. Take care of yourself and I wish you the best for the future."

He put a galleon down on the table to pay for his coffee and left the shop, apparating back to the manor to carry on with his paperwork. The house elf Gilly took his cloak from him and told him that dinner would be ready for him at six o'clock. Draco thanked the elf and went into the study, waving his wand and sitting behind the desk as the papers put themselves in the order that he would need them.

It was as he was finishing off his paperwork from his recent trip to Shanghai when the family barn owl Jeeves flew through the open window. The owl dropped a letter onto the desk and sat on his perch in the corner of the room, dipping his beak into the water bowl. Draco opened the letter carefully, finding that he couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips when he realised who it was that had written to him.

_Dear Draco, _

_I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you during your working hours but I was hoping that you could join me for dinner this evening? My father had booked reservations for him and my mother at the italian restaurant Oncini's in Saliunca Alley and cannot make it due to my mother being ill with a migraine. He doesn't want to miss the reservations so said I could go in their place with a friend. I hate to dine alone and you did suggest us going for lunch together whilst you were home, I know this is dinner but a meal is a meal! _

_If you agree to, reply to this letter. The reservations are for seven o'clock._

_All my love,_

_Tori._

Draco dipped his quill into his ink bottle and got a fresh piece of parchment to write his reply.

_Dear Tori, _

_You didn't interrupt me from work, I was just finishing off my paperwork when I received your letter so don't worry about it. I would love to join you for dinner, I shall meet you at the restaurant just before seven o'clock. I look forward to seeing you. _

_All my love,_

_Draco. _

He crossed the room and tied the letter to Jeeve's leg and watched as the owl flew out into the bright sky. Hurrying to finish the last few sentences of his paperwork, he was rather glad to have plans with Astoria later. He informed the elves that he wouldn't be dining at the manor and went into the living room to see what his mother was up to.

At half past six he bade goodbye to his mother and left the manor; apparating to Saliunca Alley. He ended up at the other end of the high street and began walking along the cobbled road, knowing that Oncini's was at the other end of the street. He looked around at the amount of couples who were sitting on benches cuddled up or walking through the street holding hands and stopping every few feet to steal a kiss. He felt slightly guilty at how his meeting with Pansy had gone, but he believed he had made the right decision.

Draco walked into Oncini's and felt like his heart was going to stop at the sight of Astoria. Her brown hair tied into a fish tail plait, she wore a dark green floaty dress with ruffles that fell to her knees. She wore black stiletto heels and her smile was so wide that her eyes lit up. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek, the smell of her perfume making him lightheaded as he hugged her briefly. The waiter sat them at their table with some menus as Draco ordered them a bottle of wine.

"So how was your day?" asked Astoria.

"Up until now rather dull." Draco replied.

"What was so dull about it?"

"Went for a coffee with Pansy this morning, she wanted to start things up again."

Astoria looked rather surprised, like she was hoping that he hadn't agreed to Pansy's request of a relationship. He felt confused, why was she looking at him like that?

"So what was dull about that?" she questioned.

"She's still wants me to be the person I was at school. Nothing's changed, she can't love the person I am now." Draco answered.

Astoria smiled, "I never understood what you saw in her."

"Why's that?"

"Everyone at school knew who you were back then but what they didn't was that I grew up with you, I've always seen something good in you; something better than what they thought you could never be. The person you are now Draco, is what I've always seen. You were respected by all those in Slytherin and that's what Pansy thought being a Malfoy was all about and that's what she wanted; what she still wants. You deserve someone who can see the good in you."

The waiter took their menus as they ordered their meals, both settling for the lasagna. The conversation moved on from his meeting with Pansy that morning to where Astoria wanted to travel, and when she told him that the first place she wanted to go was to Rome, Draco smiled. His next business trip was to the city so he promised to speak to his boss the next day and arrange for her to accompany him on the trip. Astoria's eyes lit up and the two opened another bottle of wine as they finished their meals.

They ordered chocolate cake to share for dessert, Draco rarely ate any of it. Deciding to be the gentleman and let Daphne have the majority of the cake. After they had eaten dessert, Draco paid for their meals despite a protest from Astoria. The two stood and they walked out into the night air when Astoria shivered. Draco took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, she smiled gratefully. Draco apparated her home and walked up to the front door, both stopping to say goodbye to the other.

"Thanks for coming tonight." Astoria said quietly.

"It was my pleasure, it was rather nice seeing you again."

"Same here Draco, let me know what your boss says tomorrow."

"I will do." he promised.

Smiling at him for the last time that night, Astoria kissed his cheek once more and said goodbye; opening the front door and disappearing inside of it. Draco smiled to himself as he turned away, for the first time since he hadn't had one bottle of firewhiskey to help feel better about himself; his dinner with Tori had done that instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To readers who speak/read italian, I apologise if my translations were wrong. I passed italian at school which was six years ago and haven't spoken a word since the age of sixteen. But I hope you like the chapter :)**

* * *

**October 2000**

After whirling around in the air and the nausea having gone away, Draco looked around and was pleased to find himself and Astoria in Rome. Astoria rumaged through her bag and took a swig from the bottle of water she had after finding it. She offered some to Draco and he took a little sip and said his thanks. He picked up his and Astoria's luggage and the two walked to the hotel.

The two walked into the lobby, decorated with purple carpets and silver furniture. Before Draco had even put the bags down, the hotel manager had come to greet them. Sergei Giovanni was an ageing wizard and Draco had stayed at the Giovanni hotel twice before but never had he had business in Rome. The Giovanni hotel was known as the best wizarding hotel in Rome and Draco's trips before now had always had him concluding business deals just outside of the ancient city.

"Ciao Signor Malfoy, benvenuto all'hotel Giovanni. Spero che voi ei vostri ospiti sono ben?" Sergei greeted.

"Ciao Sergei, è bello rivederti. Sto molto bene vi ringrazio e posso introdurre il mio amico d'infanzia di Astoria Greengrass? Lei mi accompagna nel mio viaggio d'affari." Draco replied.

Astoria looked between the two, having never learned italian she didn't understand what the two had said to each other. The italian man turned to face her with a warming smile on his face.

"Astoria Greengrass this is Sergei Giovanni, the hotel manager and owner."

"It's a pleasure Sir." said Astoria, returning the old man's smile.

Sergei took ahold of her hand and shook it lightly.

"The pleasure is all mine La Signorina."

"The usual suite Sergei?" asked Draco.

Sergei released Astoria's hand and nodded, handing Draco a keycard. The two left their luggage to be brought up by the staff and headed into the lift. When the bell rang for the ninth floor of the hotel, Draco led the way to their suite and unlocked the door. The interior of the suite had a white fabricated chaise lounge with a matching sofa and side units, a black marble fireplace stood elegantly in front of the sofa. Off the lounge space was two bedrooms with adjoining en-suites and a balcony that connected to each room and was accessible from the lounge area.

Astoria admired the decor of the room before going out onto the balcony to look at the view, Draco left her alone and thanked the staff who had brought their bags up. He took his bag into the bedroom that he had stayed in before and unpacked his clothes, not noticing that Tori was stood in the doorway watching him.

"The view is amazing Draco."

He looked up at her with a small smile, "I'm glad you like it."

"So I was wondering if you had to attend to business straight away?" asked Tori.

Draco shook his head, "No I have this evening free, why?"

"We could get some dinner, go sightseeing?" she suggested.

He finished packing his clothes into the drawers and stood to face her.

"I have a meeting with the business associates tomorrow afternoon, how about we do the sightseeing in the morning? Tonight we could dine out or get room service if you feel tired after taking the port-key?"

"Room service and some wine."

Draco smiled and sent a note down to the lobby of their order for room service and fifteen minutes later, a member of staff arrived fwith two plates of spaghetti bolognaise and a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice. The two ate their dinner on the balcony and called for more bottles of wine after the first was drained dry. The sun was beginning to set and there was a chill in the air so the two moved indoors and sat in front of the fireplace, which Astoria ignited with a flick of her wand.

"You haven't mentioned your parents, how are they?"

Draco's smile faded as he placed his empty wine glass on the table behind them.

"They do fine, my father has become detached since it was all over."

"Have you spoken with him?"

Draco shook his head, "My father always pressured me to succeed and at sixteen I was a stupid boy who was proud to follow in his footsteps and make him proud. When my father escaped Azkaban we argued and he struck me, the first time he has ever done so. My mother was livid, she hated my father for striking me and told me that I should know better than to speak to my father like I would a muggle. We both agreed that although we had our differences, my mother had suffered enough so we get along for her sake. When the Dark Lord was killed, my father felt guilty for the first time in his life and drinks a lot more to take away the pain. He rarely appears in public and pushes my mother away when she tries to get close to him. But they still love each other and try to make the marriage work, how they do so I don't ask."

Astoria nodded her understanding but said no more on the subject, not wanting their trip to become awkward by putting her nose into a sensitive topic. The clock on the mantel above the fireplace struck midnight and she turned back to Draco.

"I'm turning in for the night, we have an early morning."

"Goodnight Tori."

"Sleep well Draco." she replied softly and crossed to her bedroom, shutting the door lightly.

Draco got to his feet and went into his bedroom, changing into a fresh pair of boxers before slipping underneath the duvet. It didn't take him long to get to sleep.

ooOoo

Images. Images of the vanishing cabinet, the night on top of the Astronomy Tower. Charity Burbage's death on his dining table at the manor, the snake eating it. Countless victims being tortured, including his mother and he being forced to watch. In his dreams he could never escape what he had witnessed. Voldemort putting his arm around him when he proposed he become a Death Eater. In his dreams he could never escape the Dark Lord.

ooOoo

Astoria woke up instantly when she heard a scream from Draco's bedroom. She lit her wand and checked the clock on the table, it had been two hours since she had said goodnight to him. She threw off the covers and hurried into his bedroom, worried that something was happening to him. When she pushed the door open and hurried to his bed, she saw him thrashing around and mumbling things about the Dark Lord and torture and death.

She placed a hand softly to his shoulder and gently shook him, "Draco." she said softly, "It's alright Draco, wake up."

It took a few minutes of gently soothing him by telling him that she was there and everything was okay before his eyes finally snapped open. He sat up straight away, shaking slightly as she took both his hands in hers.

"It's okay Draco, it was only a dream." she assured him.

He nodded and she could see the sweat dripping down his forehead in the light from her wand.

"I'm pathetic, I'm weak-

"You are none of those things."

"I'm a pathetic excuse for a man Astoria, the things I was forced to do in my own home-"

He trailed off and extracted his hands from hers, placing his head in his hands and resting them on his knees.

"Draco, talk to me." she whispered.

After a few minutes of silence, the shaking had stopped and Draco looked at her through watery grey eyes.

"I'm not proud of what I've done but I try to be a better person than that. I drink firewhiskey each day because it numbs the pain and makes me feel a bit better about myself, I have nightmares because that is the one place where I can't escape the memories or him despite the fact he's dead. I believe that my father suffers the same as I do but his is a lot worse, he was a Death Eater before I was born and I know he's killed people all because he was following orders. I regret everything I've done with each day that passes, I don't deserve anything good in my life-

Tori placed a hand over his mouth and he fell silent.

"Don't say that, don't you ever say that. We're all guilty of making mistakes Draco. You were a sixteen year old boy who knew no better and wanted to make his father proud. I know how much it tormented you, I could see it in your eyes after Dumbledore died, I knew you had no choice in anything you did but that didn't make me want to stop being your friend. Draco, it's been two years and you've been fully pardoned by the Minister himself. Everyone knows that you're trying to live a normal life and trying to change into a better person, so why do you torture yourself? If you truly want to be happy then you need to forgive yourself for your past mistakes, otherwise you're going to end up detaching yourself away from those who love you, just like your father has done so with you and your mother."

Her words hit him like a blade on flesh. She was right, of course she was right. It had been two years since the battle of Hogwarts and the world had changed for the better. He had been forgiven and his record clean, he had a job at the Ministry and many opportunities to see the world. He didn't know how he was going to start making his life a bit better but he knew it would take time and hopefully, time would prove to be a healer.

He lay back down on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. Tori smiled and ran a hand through his silvery blonde hair before rising and turning to leave, but stopped when he called her.

"Tori?"

She turned back to face him with a small smile, "Yes Draco?"

"Stay with me, I feel better when you're around."

Tori hesitated for a few minutes before nodding at his request. She walked to the opposite side of the bed and climbed in next to him, hugging him tightly as he fell asleep on her shoulder. Even when he fell asleep, she couldn't bring herself to go back to her own bed; he needed her and she was going to help him through this, no matter how long it took.


	5. Chapter 5

**December 2000**

"Tell me about your father."

Draco looked up at the ceiling, he could still hardly believe that he had gone to a therapist.

"My father is a very proud man. He is prejudiced against muggleborns and as a child and teenager I admired his views and even agreed with him so when I joined the Death Eaters I wanted to make him proud. Now he is a shamed man who drinks heavily and rarely ventures out in public."

"Do you want to have a healthy relationship with your father?"

Draco shrugged, "I'm unsure. I want to have a happy relationship with someone and actually fall in love but I feel that for the crimes I've committed I don't deserve to be happy. Because of the person I was, the people I once called friends have turned against me or they resent me for the fact that my mother's decision to lie to the Dark Lord spared us from life imprisonment."

The therapist nodded as the quill she wrote with scratched on the parchment as she took notes. Draco continued to stare at the ceiling, feeling embarrassed that he had agreed to get professional help. Since his trip to Rome with Tori, she had been determined to help him in any way that she could. When she had suggested the therapist he was a little skeptical as to whether it would help but after having ten sessions already, he was beginning to feel slightly better. The dreams only happened a few times a week now and he was beginning to cut down how much firewhiskey he had during the day. Although he was making some progress, he knew it would take a while before he believed he deserved some happiness.

"Draco, in order to forgive yourself for your the crimes you were forced to commit you need to make amends to those you have wronged. If you wish to regain the friendships that you have lost, then you need to talk to those people you feel you have wronged. Many of my patients in similiar situations to yours have began to start afresh by righting all their wrongs."

He looked over at the clock on the wall and sat up, his session was over. The therapist scheduled their next session before Draco made his goodbyes and left the building. Although the sessions made him feel awkward for revealing his feelings, he did feel that they were easing the guilt he had put upon himself. His therapist was right, in order for him to be happy and regain his friendships he needed to talk to those he had once called his friends.

Deciding where to start first, he apparated to the Goyle house. Gregory had once been one of those he got to do most of his dirty work during their school years and although he hadn't treated Goyle as a friend, he had shown concern during the fire that Crabbe had set in the room of requirement. He had dragged his former friend to safety and grieved at the loss of Crabbe who had perished in the deadly fire.

He knocked on the door but was surprised to learn that nobody was home. Draco decided to write a letter to Gregory, to see if the latter would agree to an arranged meeting. He decided to do the same with Nott and Blaise instead of going to their houses right now, there would be a chance that they were out too.

Draco then apparated to the Greengrasses, on the off chance that Astoria was home. He was glad that when he had knocked the door with light tap of his knuckles that it was Daphne who answered and confirmed that her younger sister was in fact home.

"How've you been?" asked Daphne.

"Well and yourself?"

"Great thanks, I've got a date with Blaise."

"That's nice."

Daphne led Draco into the living room and he couldn't help but smile to see Astoria lounging on the sofa lazily with her feet up on the coffee table, her eyes focussing on the text of the book she was reading. Her brown hair that had been tied up into a bun was now messed up due to the fact she had been laying on it.

"Tori you've got a visitor." Daphne sang.

Astoria looked up over the book and instantly dropped it before scrambling to her feet as quickly as she could. Daphne smirked and left the room, making Astoria blush slightly; she hadn't been expecting Draco to visit.

"Sorry if now is inconvenient."

"Don't be silly, how was your session?"

"I think it's beginning to help but there's still a lot more work that needs to be done."

Astoria nodded and offered to make Draco a drink and the two went into the kitchen. They sat at the little table that occupied the corner of the kitchen and caught up, with Tori agreeing that writing to Blaise, Goyle and Nott would be a good idea.

"There's the Christmas party at the Ministry next week and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

Tori smiled, "As your date?"

Draco shrugged, "It doesn't have to have a label but yes I would like you to come with me. I need to get out of the house more, spending all my time at the manor with my mother and father is driving me crazy."

After a few minutes of hesitation, Astoria nodded.

"I'd love to go with you, just pick me up before we go?"

Draco nodded and took a mouthful of the pumpkin juice that Tori handed to him, he was rather looking forward to the Christmas party now he had someone like Tori to go with.


	6. Chapter 6

The week had gone rather quickly for Draco. He left the manor at half past six and apparated straight to Tori's house, having arranged a car from the ministry to pick them up from the Greengrasses. What was meant to be an evening out for him and Astoria had turned into a double date somehow, if you could call it a double date. He had made amends with Nott and Blaise but Goyle said although they could write to each other, he wasn't ready to renew their friendship. Tonight, Blaise(who worked in the department of mysteries) was bringing Daphne along to the Christmas party, so the four of them were going to be sharing a car.

It was as Richard let him and Blaise into the house that his breath was taken away. Astoria turned to face him with the smile that he had grown accustomed to, her brown hair tied up into an elegant bun. She wore a sleeveless chiffon mint maxi style evening dress with silver glittering gems along the v-neck collar and along the waist. She matched the silver of the dress with silver tear drop earrings and a tear drop shaped pendant on a silver chain. Draco couldn't find the words to describe how mesmerising she was.

The four got into the car and the chatted until they reached the visitor's entrance to the ministry. They all squeezed into the phonebox and dialled, each taking a badge and pinning it to their clothes before they descended down into the ministry atrium. They were each given a glass of champagne and Draco introduced Astoria to his colleagues in the trade department, whilst Blaise took Daphne off to dance.

"Happy Christmas." said a familiar voice behind him.

He turned, hoping that he was dreaming. He wasn't, Pansy was stood in front of him. She had opted for a pale pink puffy sleeved knee length dress with her brown locks curled into ringlets.

"Happy Christmas Pansy." Draco replied coldly.

"I heard you were here with the little Greengrass, are you two an item now?" Pansy sneered.

"It is none of your business who I do and do not date Pansy."

"She certainly has feelings for you."

"So what if I'm dating her? We broke up Pansy, get over it."

"Prove to me that you're over me, prove to me that there is no hope for us." Pansy challenged.

Draco felt a surge of anger, for he knew all to well that Pansy knew that he wouldn't back away from a challenge. He glared at Pansy before scanning the room for Astoria. Spotting her helping herself to another glass of wine, he marched up to her and set the wine glass on one of the round tables. Tori raised an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do." Draco whispered, caressing her cheek affectionately.

"I don't-

She didn't get the chance to question what he meant for she understood what he was talking about the moment he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her; kissing her sweetly. Astoria shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed Draco to slide his tongue into her mouth to kiss her passionately. Draco was surprised that every time his lips moved with Tori's that there was something there, like a spark. The weight of her in his arms and the smell of her perfume were pure bliss, and he found that he didn't want to stop kissing her just yet.

He smiled against her lips as he felt her hands run through his hair and he kept on arm around her waist and moved his other hand to cup her face. Draco continued to kiss her for a few moments longer before letting go of her in order to allow her to catch her breath. Astoria was silent as her breathing began to become even once more and she looked at him in confusion.

"What was that about?"

"Pansy provoked me and used you as her weapon of choice."

Astoria looked behind him and smiled to see that Pansy's face was one in horror. She smiled even wider when she saw the Parkinson girl rush off to find her date. She turned back to Draco, and he was disappointed to see that she was no longer smiling.

"Did that mean anything to you?"

He felt stunned.

"I enjoyed it immensely."

"So despite what it was about to begin with, you enjoyed it?"

Draco nodded, "I apologise if I have offended you Astoria, I didn't seek to make you feel used."

"It's fine Draco, I'm not keen on the idea of being used but to be honest the girl drives me up the wall. She's constantly moaning how you broke up with her to my sister whenever she visits our house and hates the fact that you've been seeing me so much so to see the smug smile wiped off her face gives me some satisfaction."

Draco smiled and gave her back her wine glass before helping himself to another and the two continued to talk about various things and laughed at stories the other told and remembered things from their childhood. It was when Daphne announced that she was going out with Blaise and left the Ministry that Draco checked his watch and asked if Astoria wanted to go home. When Astoria yawned, Draco took her hand and led her outside via the visitor's entrance to the car to drive them back to the Greengrass residence.

He didn't feel the slightest bit awkward when Tori rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He merely wrapped an arm around her to hold her close and to keep her warm. After all, she had held him and slept in the same bed as him during their visit to Rome. Why should he feel awkward? It felt nice to have her this close to him, even if she was just his friend.

Before he knew it the car pulled to a slow stop outside of the Greengrasses house and he gently shook Tori before getting out of the car. He held her hand to the door and was surprised to see that she didn't immediately go inside.

"Thank you for tonight Draco."

"It was my pleasure."

"I'll write to you soon." she smiled and went to turn back into the house but turned when she felt his hand close gently around her wrist, causing her to turn back to face him.

"I didn't tell you how beautiful you looked tonight."

Tori blushed, "It's a bit late to charm me Draco."

"I'm not charming you, I'm telling you a fact."

She chuckled slightly, "Goodnight Mr Malfoy."

Draco leaned in closer, finding himself unable to fight the urge. He closed his eyes once more and kissed her, still surprised that the spark he had felt the first time was still there. Tori moved her lips willingly against Draco's and pulled away after two minutes. She bade him goodnight once more and entered the house, shutting the door lightly. Draco turned away and smiled to himself, loving the tingly feeling on his lips in the aftermath of his kiss with Astoria Greengrass.


	7. Chapter 7

**February 2001**

There was a buzz of romance in the air as January drew to a close. Whenever Draco decided to venture down to Diagon Alley, there were traders selling valentine's day gifts and offered Draco many things at half the price. He never responded to them simply because he hadn't even thought about celebrating the romantic day.

He went to the bank and made his withdrawal, he was meeting Blaise for a few drinks later at The Three Broomsticks. As he left Gringotts, he made his way back to The Leaky Cauldron, as he had a meeting with a French business man who wished to discuss something. He ordered himself a butterbeer, having calmed down his firewhiskey habit a bit since his agreeing to see a counsellor, and sat at one of the empty tables.

A man sat opposite him, a tall man with a dark brown goatee that matched his recently cut hair and squinty blue eyes which gave the impression that he was sensitive to light. The man's name was Alexandre Olivier, and he was known to the Ministry as a trader in medieval magical items.

"Monsieur Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you again!" said Olivier, shaking Draco's hand.

"Likewise Monsieur Olivier."

"Malfoy, there is a certain artefact that your Ministry would like to return to my employer. They have requested that I arrange with you to take it back to Paris."

"And this artefact is?"

"It belonged to the French Rosier's since the seventeenth century, it fell into the hands of some muggles who traded it with the English for protection from a death sentence from the King at the time. The muggles were found guilty of treason but that hardly matters."

"And the artefact?"

"It is of ancient Chinese origin, it is a crystal vile which contains the elixir of life encased in a gold and jade protector shell which can only be broken should the riddle be solved."

"What riddle?"

"The riddle written in ancient Chinese, only those who can speak and read the language can solve the riddle."

"And why do the Ministry wish for me to return it to your employer when you could take it to him yourself."

Olivier took a large mouthful of his butterbeer before answering him, which made Draco rather eager to finish this conversation sooner rather than later.

"They believe that you are capable to handling such a task, you have redeemed yourself after all young Sir."

Draco drained the rest of his butterbeer and gently placed the bottle on the table in front of him. He looked Olivier in the eyes, wishing that the man hadn't brought up the subject of his past.

"My past is nothing to you Olivier. I am under Minister Shacklebolt's employ, not yours. So I do not see why you feel the need to bring up the subject of my past when the French were not involved. I have paid the price and I have to live with that regret for the rest of my life."

Olivier nodded obediently, "I apologise Monsieur, I did not mean to offend."

Draco nodded curtly before settling back into his chair.

"When does this item need to be in Paris."

Olivier smiled and handed over some paperwork, "You shall meet my employer, an Edouard Rosier outside the Musée du Louvre on the twentieth of March at noon. He will take you to an underground vault where the artefact will be safely placed, he is a distant relative of your grandmother; Druella Black nee Rosier. That is why you have been requested for my employer feels that a blood relative is of great importance."

Draco nodded once more and rose from the table, "Tell your employer that I shall meet him then, goodday Monsieur Olivier."

"Goodday Monsieur Malfoy."

* * *

Draco arrived back at the manor just after one that afternoon, the house elves took his cloak and letters and he went through to the living room; only to avert his stare to the wall opposite the sofa where his parents were sat sharing a passionate kiss. He cleared his throat to make his presence known and Lucius and Narcissa jumped apart, as if they had been teenagers caught in a broom cupboard at Hogwarts.

"Nice to see that this romantic day has you two in a good mood." Draco drawled as he crossed to the brandy cabinet.

His mother flushed a little pink but he pretended not to have noticed. He did notice that his father was looking a lot better than he had done in a long time, his long hair had been cut shorter and was brushed neatly, the stubble had gone as had the bags under his eyes. In fact, he noticed for the first time in months that his father no longer stank of alcohol, he guessed his parents were really working on their marital problems.

"How are you son?" Lucius asked.

Draco poured himself a brandy and turned to face his father, things were still slightly awkward between them and he guessed that until he knew that his father was ready to speak of their past, that things between them would remain that way.

"Good thank you father, I am going to Paris next month on a work job."

Narcissa rose from the sofa and kissed his cheek in pride, "That is wonderful, the Ministry seem to be rather impressed with your work."

"And why shouldn't they? He is rather good at what he does."

Draco met his father's gaze, this was the first time that his father had ever complimented his work at the Ministry. This was the first time that they had ever spoken more than a few words and certainly it was the first time that he could remember in recent years that his father seemed proud of him. But before he could thank his father for the unexpected compliment, an owl dropped a letter into his free hand before flying back out of the room. Draco placed his brandy on the side before tearing open the letter.

_Draco,_

_At Daphne's, meet me there in half hour and we'll go early. Want to take Daphne out for dinner tonight, it is Valentine's day._

_-Blaise._

Draco made his goodbyes to his parents, rather glad that he and Blaise were going to the pub earlier than planned, for it gave his parents more time alone together now he was out of the house. He apparated outside the Greengrasses and knocked on the door, to be greeted by Daphne. He hugged the blonde haired girl once before being led into the living room, smiling when he saw Tori; who was dressed like she was going out. Going out on a date. Why did that bother him so much?

Since they had shared two kisses, the two had remained on good terms and their friendship had grown even more. He often met her for a coffee or a butterbeer in Hogsmeade, even going to Saliunca Alley for lunch or dinner. She hadn't shown an interest in him and for that he had been quite glad, he still needed to fix a few things about himself before he could even consider dating again. But seeing her dressed in a yellow day dress that clung for her perfect figure made him feel a little jealous, what man would be lucky enough to have her interest?

"Hello Tori."

She turned to face him, smiling a little. Her smile, so gorgeous, always lighting up her eyes. Had her eyes always been that perfect shape of green?

"Hello Draco, how've you been?"

"Great thank you and yourself?"

"I've been good."

Blaise and Daphne looked at each other and exited the living room, leaving Draco and Astoria alone.

"Off somewhere nice?"

"I have a late lunch date with Tobias Flint."

Tobias Flint, so that was who her date was with? The younger brother of Marcus Flint. He remembered Tobias as being a lot smaller and weedier than Marcus had been, Tobias had never been much of a socialiser, or much of a Quidditch fan as Marcus had been. Surely Tori could do much better than that? He smirked at the thought, causing Tori to frown in disapproval.

"You find it funny?"

Draco dropped the smirk, "I just think you can do much better than that weedy little worm."

Tori sighed, "People change Draco, surely you of all people can understand that?" she replied harshly.

That hit him hard and he couldn't reply to that. She had a valid point and he had hurt her feelings, for the look on her face said that he had. As she picked up her bag and made her way to the front door, he lightly grasped her wrist and turned her to face him. She looked at him curiously, wondering what more there was to say.

"Look I apologise for hurting your feelings and for what I said but I strongly believe you can do better."

Tori rolled her eyes, "You suck at apologies sometimes Malfoy."

Draco grinned, knowing that her amused smile had made him forgiven.

"Make it up to me." she said firmly.

But before he would allow her to go and before he could stop himself from blurting it out he said, "Come to Paris with me."

Tori raised an eyebrow, stunned at his request.

"C-come to P-paris, with you?"

He nodded, "I'm going next month on a work thing, it'll be for at least a week and my business will be concluded in a day or two. So that leaves me some time to go sightseeing. Have you ever been?"

Astoria shook her head, "I'd love to see Paris."

"Then come with me."

He didn't care that he sounded quite pushy, so un-Malfoy like as his father would describe it. But he wanted some more time alone with Astoria and where better than a week with her in Paris?

Eventually he released her and she met his grey eyes and nodded happily.

"I'd love to go with you."

Draco smiled widely, "Good, I'll talk to you about the details later."

"I'm already looking forward to it."

* * *

**A/N: So I apologise that it's been a while since my last update, my life has been a bit hectic and I've been catching up on other fics that are a work-in-progress. But enjoy this chapter and Paris will be coming shortly :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**March 2001**

"Je suis désolé Monsieur Malfoy, mais votre secrétaire réservé une chambre avec un lit double, pas avec deux lits simples et nous avons actuellement pas d'autres chambres disponibles."

"Cette femme est sanglante stupide! Pouvez-vous ne pas vérifier, j'ai besoin de deux lits simples dans notre chambre pour la dame qui m'accompagne n'est pas mon amant."

The receptionist looked apologetically at Draco, "Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais il ya pas d'autres chambres disponibles."

Draco banged his fist on the reception and nodded his head stiffly at the receptionist who handed over the key card. He turned to Tori and sighed.

"My bloody secretary booked a room with one double bed and the receptionist claims they have no other rooms available."

Astoria frowned and the two went up to inspect the room that they couldn't exchange for two singles. It was a rather small room, with an adjoining small en-suite with a shower. It wasn't the best hotel that Draco had stayed in but he had a feeling that everywhere else was booked up. He turned to Tori with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry about the room, you can have the bed."

Tori smiled, "It's fine Draco, we can share. I can trust you."

Draco frowned, "You trust me to share a bed with you?"

She nodded, "We've shared a bed before, you've seen me in my nightclothes before."

"I suppose-

Sharing a bed with Tori for a whole week, that should be interesting. The bed itself wasn't as big as he'd have liked it to have been, but it would have to do and he was sure that he could sleep as close to the egde as possible to allow her more room. The two unpacked their cases into the wardrobe provided and went down to the restaurant to eat dinner. They sat and ordered ratatouille for their starters and Draco started the subject which he had been dying to find out about since Valentine's day.

"Are you still dating Tobias Flint?"

Astoria gave him an amused smile, "Toby is a great guy but it was only ever a one time date. I'm single but still looking."

Her answer made him feel satisfied but it was oddly annoying at how she was smirking at him. As if she were hoping or knowing that he would bring up the subject of her date with Tobias. They finished their ratatouille and both were surprised when they ordered boeuf bourguignon- beef cooked in a red burgandy wine and served with mushrooms and carrots.

Their waiter filled up their wine glasses with another bottle of Bordeaux and the two continued to talk and reminsice about things that had happened during their childhood. They even ordered profiteroles for dessert and consumed some more wine. Draco could feel himself becoming tipsy and he hoped that Tori wasn't becoming too drunk, he didn't want her spending the rest of the night in the bathroom.

Draco added the meal to their tab and he and Tori returned to their room, helping themselves to another bottle of wine from the minibar. Tori opened the bottle and clumsily fell onto the bed giggling loudly. Draco laughed too, this was a side of Tori that he had never seen before. She had always been the type of child who liked to climb a tree and barely made a fuss if she fell and cut her knee, she had always been carefree. But seeing her now she was still carefree but there was like a wild charge in her, like she just wanted to go crazy and have fun. Draco admired this side to her, maybe Daphne and Richard saw it more often; he didn't know.

He sat in the middle of the bed and took a swig from the bottle, both not bothered about finding a glass. They kept eye contact, both filled with enjoyment as the night wore on.

"Have you ever played I have never?"

Draco shook his head, "No, how do you play?"

"You start off saying 'I have never..." and say something that you have never done or experienced. If the other person has then they take a drink."

"Sounds like fun."

"Shall I start?"

Draco nodded.

"I have never seen a Thestral."

Draco took a swig of the wine, having witnessed many deaths during his time as a death eater and having finally come to terms for what had happened. He had watched those deaths happen and still hadn't quite managed to forgive himself for his part in those deaths. But he had come to the terms that whilst under Voldemort's control, those deaths could not have been prevented.

"I have never had a close friend whom I would call a surrogate sibling."

He was surprised when Astoria didn't take a drink, for she had had many friends at school and had always been quite popular like her sister Daphne.

"Why didn't you drink?" he asked.

"Because I already have a brother and sister who mean the world to me and I wouldn't wish for a surrogate sibling." she replied.

"Fair enough, your turn."

Astoria hesistated for a few minutes longer before saying, "I have never kissed a red headed person."

Draco chuckled, "Neither have I."

"Alright your turn."

"I have never been in love."

Astoria blinked and took a swig from the wine bottle, causing Draco to widen his eyes in surprise. Who had her heart? he was beginning to panic, why? She was just Tori after all. Little Tori with scraped knees and a laugh like wind chimes, he had always been her lifelong friend.

"Who is he?"

Tori shook her head, "It doesn't matter and I wouldn't call it love anyway, I'm not even sure what love is."

"Is it little Toby Flint?" he teased.

Astoria slapped him on the arm playfully.

"No it's someone who I've always cared for deeply but I don't think he sees me in that way."

Draco's heart hammered with hope. The hope that he had a chance. _But why? _he thought to himself.

"Tell me."

He hadn't realised how close they were, merely inches apart and he noticed a warmth in her green eyes; a warmth which made him want to be as close as he possibly could to her for her eyes were like hooks for the soul.

"I think you know who it is."

"I-

Draco didn't have the chance to even probe her for more information, she had passed out on his shoulder and was snoring lightly. He wrapped an arm around her back to support her and placed the wine bottle on the floor. Gently, he lay backwards and pulled Astoria with him, resting her head on his chest with one arm wrapped around her still. He closed his eyes, hoping that the hangover wouldn't be so bad in morning.

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up to see that Tori was still snuggled into him, breathing slowly. He liked watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful and it made him feel calm. But as much as he would like to look at her for a while longer, he had a meeting at half past nine. Draco gently lifted Astoria off of him and laid her down onto the pillows to which she gave out a sleepy sigh.

He crossed to the en-suite and had a shower, hoping the whole time that the noise of him showering wouldn't wake Astoria. Draco eventually stepped out of the cubicle and dried and dressed himself before tiptoeing back into the bedroom, seeing that Tori was still sleeping. Quietly, he pulled out some parchment from his suitcase and decided to leave her a note, just to remind her of his business.

_Astoria,_

_I hope you slept well and don't have a hangover like mine. Last night was rather good but unfortunately had to leave early for my meeting with Edourd Rosier, I'll deliver the package to him and fingers crossed that will conclude my business with him. In the meantime, why don't you shower and go down to the hotel restaurant for some breakfast? I shall meet you outside Notre Dame at midday and we'll go sightseeing? _

_Yours,_

_Draco. _

He left the note on her bedside table before quietly slipping his shoes on and placing the package inside his robes. Draco exited the room and made his way down to the lobby. Last night was still a bit of a blur to him, but he had only been up for forty minutes so he gathered that it would come back to him when he had woken up a bit more. He jsut wanted to get this artefact handed back to it's original owner and spend the rest of the week alone with Tori. He recalled her saying that she was single and that Toby Flint had only ever been a one-off date. He remembered feeling relieved when she had said those things, but what he didn't understand was why he had felt that? Astoria was just his friend, his childhood friend who he hadn't really spoken too much during their time together at Hogwarts for he was always enjoying Pansy fawning over him and the rest of the Slytherins his age following his leadership. Tori had never belonged to a crowd like his, sure she had always been popular but he was two and a half years older than her so he had his crowd and she had hers at school. She had said not long ago that she had always seen a different side to him, a different side from the proud bully that he had been and with her help he had made amends with those three boys he had lost his friendships with. He had cut down the amount he drank on a daily basis, only enjoying firewhiskey a few times a week and the bad dreams had ceased; them only occuring every now and then. But there was still a lot more he had to do, he had to speak with his father about their troubled past and he wanted to talk with Potter at some point. Until then, he couldn't say that he had fully made amends for what he had done.

After making his way across the lobby and out of the front doors to the hotel, he apparated into an alleyway that wasn't too far from the Lourve Museum. It was still quite early as he made his way across the road and stood by the museum entrance. Draco looked around for a few minutes until an elderly man stood before him. The man wore brown aged robes that looked like they had been owned for many years, his hairline receeding rather badly and his blue eyes stared at him rather chillingly.

"Draco Malfoy?" the man asked, in a strong french accent.

He nodded, "Monsieur Rosier?" he questioned.

"Please, call me Edourd."

Draco shook the man's hand before allowing Edourd to lead him round the back of the museum into another dark alleyway. They stopped and stared at the brick wall before Edourd pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks three times. Draco was reminded of The Leaky Cauldron when he had to tap the brick wall in the back yard to gain entrance into Diagon Alley. The bricks rearranged themselves until a doorway revealed itself, Edourd lit his wand and led the way down a steep staircase. Draco followed, this must have been the vault that Olivier had said Monsieur Rosier would take him too. At the bottom of the stairs, a young looking wizard greeted them and opened the steel gates to allow them into the vault. All Draco could see were high cabinets which he guessed contained ancient artefacts which belonged to Rosier.

Edourd stopped in front of a drawer to one of the cabinets and flicked his wand, the drawer opened and Draco saw that it was empty.

"The artefact if you please."

Draco nodded curtly and pulled the package out of his pocket before handing it over to the old man. Edourd ripped off the packaging before smiling as he held the gold and jade shell which contained the elixir of life.

"Have you ever heard of the fountain of youth?"

"Vaguely, my father told me it was a myth told by superstitious muggles."

Rosier chuckled, "It exists Monsieur Malfoy but only a select few know of it. This artefact which you have returned to me, holds a vial which contains some of the liquid from the fountain of youth."

"May I ask why you are keeping it here?"

Rosier looked at him darkly, "If it fell into the wrong hands, it could be dangerous." and placed the artefact into the drawer before flicking his wand once more.

The drawer closed and sealed shut, which made Rosier smile in satisdfaction.

"I am the only one who can open the drawers in these cabinets for they contain many dangerous and impressive things of magic. If Lord Voldemort had ever discovered the Rosier vault, he would have wiped out my entire bloodline just to get to it."

"I suppose it is a good thing then that he was killed and has no way of coming back this time." Draco sneered.

Rosier studied him closely, "I did not seek to cause any upset by the mention of the Dark Lord."

"I guess our business here is concluded."

"For now."

Draco blinked, "What do you mean, for now, Monsieur Rosier?"

"There may be a time when I shall need your services again Draco Malfoy."

"Monsieur Rosier, you are very old so I shall bear that in mind of your forgetfulness, I am under Minister Shacklebolt's employ. No-one elses. The Minister was approached by Monsieur Olivier who requested that I return the item that the Ministry were trying to return to you in the first place to which I accepted. I have other matters to attend to this week so I'll bid you goodday."

He went to turn but Rosier flicked his wand and Draco was frozen to the spot.

"For a man trying to forget about his past, you are still the rude and proud Malfoy who doesn't like being told what to do. You are definitely your father's son."

"You know my father?"

Rosier nodded, "Your father worked at the Ministry at one point and our paths crossed. He was just the same as you were at your age. You also forget that your grandmother is a distant cousin of mine. I requested you to return my artefact to me because of the blood we share, you and I are distantly related Monsieur Malfoy and you shall do well to remember what family means."

The old man undid the freezing curse and allowed Draco to leave. As he climbed back up the steep staircase, Draco was left wondering if he would ever expect another dealing with Edourd Rosier.

He apparated from the alleyway and back to the hotel, having concluded the business quicker than he had anticipated. First he checked the restaurant and was rather glad that he had for he saw Astoria sitting alone at one of the tables eating some croissants. Draco smiled as he walked to her table and took the seat opposite her.

"I thought you wouldn't be done until much later?"

"The business matter managed to get settled rather quickly."

"What was he like?"

"He expects me to carry out some business deals later, to which I told him that I worked for the Minister and not for him."

Tori smiled amusingly, "Never afraid to tell it how it is, are you?"

"Of course not."

"So now that you're finished a little earlier, what do you want to do today?"

Draco shrugged, "Why don't you pick?"

"How about we start with doing some shopping on the Le défilé de la sorcière for shopping and lunch?"

"Does a day usually have to start with shopping?" he groaned.

Astoria smiled, "I am a woman after all and I have never been shopping in Paris. We have a week and I am determined to make the most of it."

"Fine. As long as we don't spend the whole week with me carrying your various shopping bags."

"Well I have to put you to good use." she teased.

Draco rolled his eyes, this week was going to be a good one.

The two finished their breakfast and apparated to Le défilé de la sorcière which translated into English was The Witch's Parade. Le défilé de la sorcière was a cobbled village concealed from the muggle eyes just outside of Paris. It was sort of like Hogsmeade in a way, the only village in France that was kept away from the muggle society and protected just like Hogwarts was. When muggles would look in direction of it, all they would see is ruins of stone cottages with warning signs to stay away. There were various restaurants which specialised in french cuisine, three wine shops which only bought their wines from one area of France. Book shops with books entirely written by French authors, clothes shops which were like Madam Malkin's and would only make robes to order in the French fashion. French chocolate and sweet shops. The more shops that they passed that specialised only in the French way, Draco had Astoria confirm that the Le défilé de la sorcière was purely a village that was loyal to France.

Astoria bought her family some chocolates from one of the chocolate shops that they had stopped in and Draco went into a neighbouring book shop and bought his mother a book by a French wizarding historian which he thought she might enjoy. He even went inside on the wine stores and bought his father a bottle of wine, which he couldn't decide was a good or bad thing giving his father's heavy drinking habit.

They ate at a restaurant called Devereaux's to have their lunch. They both opted to not drinking wine until dinner that evening, they didn't want a repeat of getting drunk like they had the night before, especially as Tori was still complaining of feeling slightly hungover. Once they had finished their lunch and were satisfied with their shopping, they apparated back to the hotel to change for dinner.

"Where would you like to go tonight?" Draco asked, as they entered their room.

"I honestly don't mind, but I would like a change of scenery. There's only so many times that I can eat at the hotel's restaurant." Tori replied, dumping her shopping bags on the bed.

Draco got to thinking, the sun was already beginning to set and most places would be starting to get busy by now. He excused himself and left Tori to change into her dinner outfit and went down to the lobby. Speaking with the receptionist, he smiled in satisfaction as his surprise for dinner out with Tori was arranged. He couldn't wait to see her face when he took her to where he was planning.

He arrived back at the hotel room to see that Tori had changed into a white flowy dress with short sleeves that zipped up at the back. She appeared to be struggling with the zip. She hadn't noticed that he had come into the room until he stood behind her, moving her hands away from the zip and began to delicately pull it up. She shivered as his cold hands came into contact with the bare skin at her neck. Astoria turned to smile at him and he returned the smile before saying he had arranged their dinner reservation and took his suit out of his drawers. They were to be walking through a muggle part of Paris and had packed a muggle suit instead of dress robes in case of eating out at a restaurant where muggles ate too.

Draco and Tori left the hotel at half past six sharp and walked through the muggle part of Paris, enjoying the views of many historical landmarks. They walked down one street and Tori stopped, looking at a house on the left. Draco turned and frowned at her, reading the placque on the wall.

"Someone famous?"

Tori nodded, "A seer by the name of Michel de Nostredame, later known as Nostradamus. He was a physician and apothecary who had even gained the admiration of Queen Catherine de Medici in the seventeenth century. Some of his works I've found extraordinary."

"You remind me of my mother, she quite likes history too."

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his and the two continued to walk until they came to the side of Notre Dame and walked down some steps onto a boat. Tori felt breathless when she saw that candlelit table for two had been set up for them, with a waiter holding a bottle of champagne for them. Draco helped Astoria onto the boat and tucked her chair in once she had sat down. The waiter poured them a glass of champagne as Draco took to his seat and served them bouillabaisse as a starter.

As the night wore on, the buildings around them lit up and stood breathtakingly under the clear navy sky. They were served Poulet a la Grecque, a dish of flour coated chicken pieces that were browned, then stewed with tomatoes, white wine, shallots and garlic and then seasoned with saffron threads, sugar and curry powder and served with white rice.

After dinner, the waiter waved his wand and the table was gone. Another man came out playing a violin and Draco stood from his chair and helped Tori to her feet. The boat began to move down the river Seine and Draco wraped one arm around Tori's waist and kept hold of her hand.

"What are we doing?"

"Dancing, enjoying the beautiful sights of Paris at night."

"You arranged all this for me?"

Draco nodded, "You said you were determined to make the most of this week, what's better than sightseeing from the river on a dinner cruise?"

Tori giggled as they began to sway on the spot, twirling around the small space that they had on the boat. The setting was rather romantic, which is something that he hadn't thought about. Tori sighed as she rested her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her tightly to him, finding that he had missed holding her since the two had shared a kiss last Christmas.

Their boat ride came to a stop and Draco paid the men for their cruise before bidding them goodnight. Draco helped Tori off the boat and the two walked back to the hotel in the moonlight.

"Thank you for tonight Draco, it's been amazing!"

"It was my pleasure."

The two stopped a few feet away from the Eiffel Tower, both smiling a the lit up tower and both understanding why people called Paris the most romantic city in the world. Tori looked at Draco and he moved his head closer to hers, knowing that he couldn't ignore the moment much longer. The moment where they both wanted to kiss each other. He pressed his lips to Tori's and kissed her slowly, cupping her face as her fingers ran through his blonde hair.

After a few minutes, they pulled away from one another and smiled. But Draco didn't know where they stood now, he still had a lot of making amends to do and he wasn't ready for a relationship right now when he needed to focus on himself. He wasn't sure how he even felt about Tori, he liked her enormously; more than he had ever liked Pansy. Tori was beautiful and good company and he felt better when he was around her, just her prescence made him feel better.

"So do we continue the friendship or do we take things further?"

Draco sighed and stepped away from her, "I don't know Tori."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

He turned to face her again, "I'm confused. You're supposed to be Tori, the little girl with long brown hair and a missing front tooth. The girl who cut her knees and didn't even cry at the dirt and gravel in the open wound. The girl who liked to slide down the banisters at Hogwarts without a care in the world. I'm supposed to be your lifelong friend, like an elder brother figure. Us could be a mistake, we aren't supposed to see each other in that way."

Tori blinked, "But I've always seen you in that way."

So that was who she had been on about last night. The boy she had feelings for was him and he had been blind this entire time.

"Why? I'm nothing more than a man who tortured innocent people. I'm a laughing stock of the wizarding world and doing Shacklebolt's trading work. What could I possibly have to offer you?"

Tears began to well up in her eyes and he felt instantly bad for reducing her to such a state.

"Do you think I care about all that? You were forced to torture those people Draco-

"Stop making excuses for me, it doesn't make either of us look any better." he sneered.

"I am not making excuses for you. I've always seen the good in you, behind the Slytherin bully was always a decent person scared to come out. I get that you are messed up and have things that you need to do so if you want to sort yourself out and have me wait for you then I will! I'll help you, I'll do the journey of recovery with you. I just want to be with you on every step of your road to forgiving yourself. I'll be your friend or something more, whatever you need, I just want to support you."

Draco sighed again, "I'm not ready for a relationship just now, there's still some things that I need to do before I can move forward with my life. When I am ready to move forward, how about we have a first date and see where it goes?"

Astoria nodded and hugged him tightly, "Whatever you need, I'll be here."

Draco didn't reply but returned her hug, he felt bad asking her to wait for he didn't know how long it would take him. He recognised his feelings for Astoria now and wanted to move forward with her, but he didn't know when that would be.

* * *

**A/N: So long chapter alert, apologies if you got bored with the length. I hope you liked it and more to come soon :) **


End file.
